Rainbow Factory- Derpy Hooves Edition
by Princess Derpy
Summary: If you have read the popular fanfiction 'The Rainbow Factory' you will see mention of two lovable characters that can't fly well, but had been released from the Rainbow Factory. I decided to expand on that.


Rainbow Factory- Derpy Hooves

I never got a normal foalhood. Well, with 4 sisters and a brother it was a stretch to expect, but it was my father's fault. He was absolutely insane.. and you could see that every time you take a glimpse at him. He had a dark grey body.. black and rainbow mane.. and deep red eyes. His hooves were always dyed faintly by rainbows. He despised me, and the fact my eyes looked different did not help. He thought I was a burden, a blemish on Cloudsdale, and when we went out in public you could always see it. His name was Rainbow Hooves, quite fitting if you think about it. When I was young.. I assumed it was because he was right, like all foals think at one point in their lives. My parents are right, they love me, they aren't lying. I assumed I was, as he said, retarted, a disgrace. But, when I took the test, I failed, and they carted me off. I learned the horrible truth about my father.

My mother abslolutely loved me, adored me. She thought that everything about me was meant to be, and was perfect for me, Derpy Hooves. Derpy Hooves is, well, a little derpy. She always protected me, secured me, hid me from the truths of my father and his work, at the Rainbow Factory. One thing she did take very seriously was teaching each of her foals to fly. Glimmer, Raindrop, Mist, Diamond, Lightning and I were taught, two hours individually each week, to fly. So, we learned, and ended up pretty talented. Well, I couldn't do fancy tricks and everything due to my eye, but I could fly nicely. Little did us foals know, we were being prepared for a test. A test we take in 3th grade.

So, along came my sixth grade year. Christmas Break came and went, and soon we were thrown into this big field and told to do a series of tricks and small loops. I tried, I tried my hardest, but I failed. My wing wouldnt cooperate, my eye was seeing blurry and I fell mid-loop. They threw me into a truck, and I was driven to a big, huge factory made of reinforced clouds. I saw a familiar grey face with big, rainbowy hooves as we were led out of the truck, through the factory. He ran up to us and caughty up to our guide, chatting semi-quietly. The words I caught were 'daughter', 'help' and 'rainbows'. I put it aside. Although the place had an air of death, I put that aside and followed the rest of the group. We were all scared. I went over to my friend, Fluttershy, who was taller than me and we stuck close together.

We came along a big room with these tables, with flowing rainbow stuff which smelled strongly of pony blood. They explained what it was, and each of us grimaced at the details. Then, we went into the room with the Pegasus device. They threw a pony in, a pony named Cloudy Sky. He always made fun of Fluttershy and I. Even with our past, I couldn't help but feel bad when he screamed, flesh tearing, bones cracking and popping. Then the next pony, Dud Drop. He couldn't fly at all... and how weak and small he was made his death and dropping into another machine below so much quicker. I felt bad for thinking it, but I'm glad he was dead. He always struggled with the bullies, and, frankly, his screaming terrified me more than the scene. Pony after pony went into the machine- a couple friends, a couple bullies, a couple ponies I didn't really remember, until Fluttershy and I were the only foals left.

The original worker, a dark blue pony with black hair and blood splattered over himself, walks over to us. We shivered. "These two are small.. a bit too small to give us enough rainbows. Not enough meat on em'." He picks me up with one hoof, making me yelp, then the same with Fluttershy. "Rainbow, let's send these two back. Their failures were the least desperate, their flight can be fixed, and come on, they're cute." My father sighs deeply, looking down. "Fine. Go take them back to the school. I'm going to go help process the rainbows." He seems to not have ever noticed me, and he flies off. The dark-blue Pegasus leads us out of the factory and back into the truck.

We had to swear not to tell a pony, not even our family a word about what happened. The Factory, the mercy on us, nothing at all could be shared. To hide our terrible past, the terrible experience at the Factory, we each changed. Fluttershy became even more shy, even more reserved. I became childlike, ditzy, the cute little filly. But, when I'm home late at night, I come home and get distracted at the computer, typing about my past.

About 6 months later, we both earned our Cutie Marks. Mine 2 weeks earlier, when I adopted my ditzy and foallike behavior and got my Cutie Mark. When Fluttershy fell through the cloud, I followed, crying. I couldn't let my friend who had my experiences die, leaving me alone. I was able to stop, to safely land, and Fluttershy landed on butterflies. We went to the nearby town of Ponyville and finished growing up here, where we still live. I have always tried to forget about it, about what happened in the Rainbow Factory, but it always pops up from time to time.

Now, let's see if I can sleep tonight.


End file.
